


Some good ol' spicy bi's ™

by pasteltreefanatic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteltreefanatic/pseuds/pasteltreefanatic
Summary: Because of the request by @SquipVoid, enjoy a good ol' tol baby and a good ol' smol boy





	Some good ol' spicy bi's ™

Jeremy Heere sat in his room in the dark, it was past midnight as his speakers from his computer blasted the song "Twin Sized Mattress" by The Front Bottoms. He stared at his ceiling as he let out an exhausted sigh. His day had been long and he'd been lost in his thoughts all day. He was off and his friends knew it. Just as he thought of said friends, his phone rang with the familiar tune of "One Bird" by Bob Marley. He sat up, turned his music down, and picked up the phone, sliding to answer. "Uh....H..Hello?" Jeremy stuttered out.  
"Hey dude...What's goin' on? You were actin' hella weird today..." Michael said from the other end as Jeremy climbed off his bed. "Oh uh...Honestly I needed to talk to you about today.." Jeremy murmured.  
"Man, it looked like you had the most uncomfortable boner ever.." Michael snorted and Jeremy chuckled. "Well basically, I think I have a cru-" "Oh my god, my Jeremy has a crush?!" Michael nearly screamed ecstatically. "Who? What's their name? Do I know them? Well of course I know them but like who is i-" Michael was cut off by Jeremy. "Dude! Chill! I don't know for sure..." Jeremys' voice grew quiet as did Michael. "Well...," Michael broke the silence, "who is it..?" "Um...R-rich..?" Jeremy stuttered as his pale face grew crimson red. "You did act weird around him at lunch today..." Michael said as he was connecting the dots. "I was just unsure and nervous okay..?" Michael hummed curiously from the other end and finally spoke. "I'm comin' over, I have my key. Be over soon."

Jeremy sat in his living room on the ground with his phone, reading the time of 12:30 AM. As it turned 12:31, he heard his front door open and shut promptly. "Micha?" Jeremy called out as Michael walked into the room holding two seven-eleven slurpees, one blue raspberry and the other cherry. "Took you a while but now I know..I should have known you'd get us slurpees." "Exactly! You know me Heere, you know I can't come without stopping at the sev elev around the corner with the cute cashier." Michael grinned and Jeremy rolled his eyes. "When are you going to tell Jake you like him anyway...?" Michael shushed him an shook his head. "When you tell me when you started thinking about Rich being your crush..." "I don't really know..all i really know is...I think I have a crush on him."


End file.
